


The appraisal

by Alexasnow



Series: Ardyn one shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: Ardyn returns





	The appraisal

The warm water cascaded over your tense shoulders, the warmth of the water did little to soothe the aching of your muscles but for a moment you forgot the world and your mind simply drifted in a blissful emptiness. You were almost reluctant to step out but you couldn’t stay in the shower all day long. Sighing heavily you turned the water off, the sudden chill had you reaching for the towel you had placed over the rail as you pulled it down your calm was shattered by a form standing before you. Your nerves shot and trembling you tried to focus on this figure trying to see if they were armed in any way. You stepped back in a reflex as they dragged the door open, a mild relief rushed through you to see Ardyn but a chill soon followed when you recalled his last words to you. You tensed and pressed to the wall, holding your towel tightly against your form. 

“Why are you here?” you stammered.

“I am rather curious and I would like to see the body that will soon be pledged to me.”

He sounded so assured that it led to your breath to become shaky, his fingers teased the towel free of your hand and you didn’t stop him or cling to the towel as he dragged it free of you. He cast it aside and leaned forward, his hands pressing against the wall either side of you. His eyes were almost mesmerizing, and you hated how his slow lingering appraisal of your form aroused you. “I do have excellent taste,” he purred as if congratulating himself.

His predatory smile and proximity made you nervous. Part of you was desperate for him to leave the other wanted his lips and hands tracing your skin. The later worried you as it seemed you wanted him to stay more than you wanted him to leave. You berated yourself internally. “You know that my partner is..”

He groaned in frustration, “Must you ruin the moment with talk of them. You need not worry, we have more than enough time,” he assured you, his fingers tracing you damp skin upon your cheek. The touch was strangely gentle and almost loving, it made you shiver but it was a pleasurable shiver which gave rise to further guilt.

“Do you know something?” you pressed your concern turning to your partner.

“I know I don’t appreciate you wasting my precious time on such trivial matters,” his eyes seemed to darken and his smile soured but it was for a moment as the ire faded a sly grin crossed his lips, “there are other things we could be doing, you need only say those delicious words. I imagine my name would sound wonderful upon those lips of yours, begging and moaning for me,” he growled the last few words forcing you to bite your lip.

How was he able to frighten and arouse you with such ease?

“I…” you couldn’t believe yourself you were about to begin a promise of allegiance to him, your body urged you to say those words but your mind forced reason to hold. “Can’t”, you gasped.

“Oh you will give yourself to me, it is merely a matter of time. And while you sleep alone tonight, know that the image of you will be bringing me pleasure,” he groaned softly his eyes never leaving yours.

Your eyes widened at the thought of him taking himself in hand while he pictured you, a throbbing between your legs urged you to reconsider. You wondered why it was so necessary for you to give yourself to him, was this a game or did your promise equal some form of victory for him? Before your thoughts could continue he again disappeared, you cursed his name under your breath. He was slowly worming his way into your thoughts, dreams and possibly your fantasies tonight.


End file.
